Te oí
by Basileya
Summary: —Te oí, ¿vale? Te escuché gritar cuando estaba ahí abajo. No sabía qué te estaba haciendo esa puta loca y yo mientras tanto estaba encerrado sin poder hacer nada. No tienes ni idea del miedo que he pasado hoy, Hermione.  Escena perdida


_¡Hoooola! Vuelvo a aparecer con un Romione, mi pareja favorita en el mundo entero, porque ellos son LA pareja por excelencia, son intocables, y sagrados, y monísimos. Bueno, que me voy por las ramas. He escrito este Romione porque estaba estudiando (qué raro) y se me ocurrió esta idea, y no tuve más remedio que escribirla. Pero lo que es más importante, éste es un regalo para mi querida **EmzF**, porque me encanta hablar con ella, resulta de gran ayuda en los momentos de bloqueo (aunque me amenaces ¬¬) y porque eres tan fan de la pareja como yo, lo que hace que me caigas mejor aun :3._

_Espero que disfrutes de la historia, a mí me ha encantado escribirla._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Te oí<strong>

—Que estoy bien, Ron. Te lo he dicho ya veinte veces —se quejó Hermione por millonésima vez.

Desde que habían llegado de Malfoy Manor hacía unas pocas horas, Ron no se había separado de Hermione absolutamente para nada. Tras el pequeño funeral que habían hecho a Dobby, Ron arrastró a Hermione hasta una de las habitaciones del piso superior de la casa franca y la obligó a meterse en la cama para descansar. De nada habían servido las protestas de la chica porque Ron estaba decidido a que no saliese de ese cuarto hasta que no estuviese completamente recuperada de los _cruciatus_ recibidos.

—Hermione, deja ya de protestar, no te va a servir de nada —dijo Ron pacientemente—. No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí hasta que estés bien.

El pelirrojo ahuecó la almohada una vez más y ayudó a Hermione a apoyar su espalda en el cabecero de la cama, así estaría más cómoda. Le había dicho que se encontraba bien al menos una docena de veces pero Ron había decidido ignorarla y tenía la sensación de estar hablándole a una pared. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía terriblemente cansada y el cuerpo le dolía tanto que aun podía sentir pequeños espamos sacudiéndola por todas las maldiciones.

—Pero que estoy bien, de verdad —aseguró Hermione tratando de convencerle—. No hace falta que...

—¿Necesitas otro cojín? —la interrumpió Ron haciendo oídos sordos a Hermione.

A Ron le daba igual lo que Hermione dijese al respecto. No pensaba dejar que empezase a estudiar todos esos dichosos libros que llevaba en su bolso otra vez y a organizar un nuevo plan para seguir avanzando en la captura y destrucción de los horrocrux. Bellatrix la había estado torturando y necesitaba descansar por mucho que ella pensase que podía seguir adelante como si nada. Así que si ella no pensaba cuidarse, él lo haría por ella. Pero no pensaba permitir que siguiesen con aquella misión suicida si Hermione no estaba en cama al menos un día entero.

—No necesito otro cojín. No necesito nada más. Estoy perfectamente —repitió Hermione por enésima vez. Estaban en medio de una guerra y no podía permitirse el lujo de pasarse vete a saber cuántos días descansando. El destino del mundo mágico, literalmente, dependía de ellos y no podían fallarles. Tenían que seguir adelante—. Y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como para estar tirada en la cama. ¿Dónde está Harry? Deberíamos ir a ayudarle y...

—Harry podrá arreglárselas solo por una noche —dijo Ron mientras estiraba las mantas para taparla mejor—. Tú ahora necesitas descansar.

—Ron, en serio, estoy bien. No hace falta que te preocupes tanto.

No era que a Hermione no le gustase que Ron se preocupase por ella pero aquél no era el mejor momento. Le gustaba esa parte de Ron, cuando la cuidaba de aquella forma y le hacía saber que le importaba, pero ahora mismo hubiese preferido que Ron no fuese así. Hermione, en ese momento, hubiese preferido que la dejase levantarse e ir a preparar la próxima parte del plan o, incluso, hubiese preferido que le insistiese para que se levantase de la cama.

—Hermione, túmbate —dijo Ron con tono autoritario posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica para evitar que se levantase—.

—Estás exagerando, Ronald.

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —el grito de Ron resonó no solo dentro de la habitación sino también por toda la casa y, además, detuvo el corazón de Hermione— ¡Deja de decir que estás bien, como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si no importase! ¡Porque ha pasado! ¡Sí importa! Te oí, ¿vale? Te escuché gritar cuando estaba ahí abajo. No sabía qué te estaba haciendo esa puta loca y yo mientras tanto estaba encerrado sin poder hacer nada. No tienes ni idea del miedo que he pasado hoy, Hermione. Así que estaré lo preocupado que me dé la gana. Y seguiré siendo lo exagerado que haga falta si al menos así me aseguro de que sigues respirando.

Joder, Ron estaba que echaba humo. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de aquella chica? Le daban ganas de cogerla de los hombros y zarandearla hasta hacerla reaccionar. Había pasado el peor rato de su vida en aquella mazmorra, no porque les hubiesen pillado y estuviesen a punto de llamar a Voldemort para entregarles sino porque Hermione se había quedado arriba, sola. Cuando regresó después de aquel lapso de tiempo que estuvo alejado de ellos, se prometió que nunca más la dejaría sola y le había fallado otra vez.

Sus gritos le habían torturado, estaba seguro de que si le hubiesen maldecido a él no le hubiese dolido tanto. La voz de Hermione llegaba a él de una forma desgarradora, no podía dejar de pensar qué atrocidades le estaría haciendo esa bruja, y eso le estaba volviendo loco. No podía dejar de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado allí dentro mientras los demás estaban trazando un plan. Quería ayudar. De verdad quería. Pero entonces escuchaba otro grito roto de Hermione y no podía hacer otra cosa más que querer romper la puerta de la mazmorra a golpe de puño para ir a por ella.

Cuando por fin lograron salir de la mazmorra —gracias a Dobby— y la vio ahí, tirada en el suelo, sin moverse, sin saber si seguía respirando o no, creyó que algo dentro de él dejaba de funcionar. No sabía si habían sido los pulmones, el bazo o el corazón, pero definitivamente algo había dejado de funcionar. Por eso cuando vio a Bellatrix acercarse de nuevo a Hermione, dispuesta a hacerle daño otra vez, no aguantó más y salió de su escondite. Por primera vez fue egoísta. Por primera vez antepuso algo que él quería a lo que querían los demás. Y la iba a anteponer a cualquier cosa. A la mierda con todo. Porque, si a ella le pasaba algo, ¿qué pasaría luego con él? ¿Qué haría él sin ella? Tenía que salvarla, y a la mierda lo demás. Pero la situación se descontroló más de lo esperado —aunque no es que se hubiese parado demasiado a pensar en un plan, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era coger a Hermione y alejarla lo más posible de esa lunática— y Hermione acabó con una daga bajo el cuello. Y hasta que volvió a tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, gracias a la intervención de Dobby, se olvidó de cómo se respiraba.

Nunca en su vida había pasado tanto miedo.

—Ahora voy a quedarme a pasar la noche aquí contigo. Y, por si se te ocurre protestar otra vez, esto no es negociable, Hermione —sentenció Ron arrastrando un sillón raído que había junto a la ventana hasta dejarlo junto a la cabecera de la cama.

Hermione se había ido escurriendo poco a poco hasta quedar tumbada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle. Se había colocado de espaldas a él, en posición fetal, y había subido la manta hasta el cuello. Las palabras de Ron no dejaban de retumbar dentro de su cabeza.

Nunca había imaginado que Ron podría llegar a ponerse así. En cualquier otra circunstancia Hermione le habría gritado también y habrían tenido una de esas discusiones que solía acabar con uno de los dos largándose de la estancia. Pero esta vez no había podido hacerlo. La cara de Ron, los ojos de Ron, la voz de Ron; todo ello gritaba lo mucho que había sufrido durante aquel día, lo que había sufrido por ella, y eso la conmovió de tal forma que sintió cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella sensación, su corazón, su estómago y hasta las orejas le cosquilleaban.

Y entonces empezó a recordar. Los recuerdos que tenía desde que Ron y Harry habían sido llevados a las mazmorras hasta que cayó en los brazos de Ron después de que Bellatrix la soltase estaban borrosos y desdibujados. La tortura que le había infligido la bruja había sido tal que su cerebro había borrado de su memoria aquellos recuerdos. Pero ahora, tumbada en la cama, con Ron sentado a medio metro de ella, velando por ella, algunos flashes de lo ocurrido aquella noche llegaron a su cabeza. Algunos flashes no. Era Ron. Ron lo inundaba todo.

Hermione se dio media vuelta en la cama con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido y fijó sus ojos en Ron, envuelto en la oscuridad, cuya silueta podía ver ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la luz o, mejor dicho, a la falta de ella.

Ron la estaba mirando. No despegaba su vista de ella. Necesitaba estar seguro de que seguía respirando, de que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo en el que tomaba y echaba el aire, de que su corazón no había dejado de latir. Aun la miraba con el miedo comprimido dentro de su cuerpo, escuchando los gritos de dolor en su cabeza de una forma espantosamente real, respirando pesadamente por la angustia que aun sentía.

—Fue por ti —la voz de Hermione sonó como un susurro lejano dentro de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron saliendo de sus pensamientos e irguiéndose en la butaca, recorriendo con la mirada a Hermione para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Cuando Bellatrix me estaba torturando... —Hermione hablaba muy bajito, como quien cuenta un secreto prohibido— Después del tercer _cruciatus_ perdí la cuenta de cuántos más me echó. Era como si me estuviesen atravesando con mil cuchillos a la vez, a cada segundo. Llegó un momento en el que perdí la consciencia. Fue muy raro, casi podía sentir como mi cabeza iba quedando vacía. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué día era, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre. No podía respirar, casi no podía ni gritar; sentía un dolor insoportable. Era como si alguien me estuviese absorbiendo todas las fuerzas. Solo quería que todo acabase. Pero entonces te oí. Escuché tu voz gritando mi nombre. Tú me mantuviste atada a la vida, Ron. Si estoy viva es por ti. Porque sabía que estabas ahí, que estabas conmigo.

Sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella, Ron pudo comprender lo que encerraban las palabras de Hermione, el significado oculto detrás de lo que estaba diciendo, y de pronto sintió un calor tan intenso en su pecho que parecía que un dragón se había colado en su interior y acababa de escupir fuego, abrasando todo a su paso. Ron se inclinó hacia Hermione, doblando su espalda para poder quedar más cerca de ella, y cogió su mano, apretándola con fuerza, queriéndole transmitir todo eso que ni siquiera sabía poner en palabras.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo, Hermione —dijo Ron resumiendo en esas cinco palabras aquello que sentía por ella.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo durante una fracción de segundo y, cuando éste volvió a bombear, los latidos eran tan rápidos y fuertes que se sintió mareada. Bajó la mirada aturdida y la dejó posada sobre sus manos, la de Ron y la suya, entrelazadas. El ritmo acelerado de su corazón fue ralentizándose poco a poco, permitiéndole respirar de forma más calmada. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir los dedos de Ron acariciar el dorso de la mano que sujetaba y le dio un pequeño apretón mientras volvía clavar sus ojos en los del pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, Ron. Ya lo sé —y Hermione lo sabía. No tenía ni la más mínima duda de que Ron estaría con ella, siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Buenoooooooooo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? <strong>EmzF<strong>, ¿te ha gustado? La verdad es que creo que debería haber habido una escena parecida en el libro porque después de que torturasen a Hermione me parece algo bastante lógico. Así que como otra de las tantas escenas que creo se perdieron, no pude evitar escribirla._

_Os deseo a todas una Feliz Navidad, que comáis cosas muy ricas y que Santa Claus os traiga muchos regalos. ¡Pasadlo muy bien!_

_Y, recordad, si pinchais en "Review this chapter" Ron se preocupara por ti y te daré la mano para dormir durante toda la noche._


End file.
